deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Infected White
| image = | caption = | title = | speed = Very Fast | weapon = Fists | aggression = High | danger = Extreme | location = The Prison | health = }} is the mutated form of Ryder White and the final boss of Dead Island. Overview At the end of the final quest, "Chasing the White Rabbit," the Heroes confront Ryder White on the roof of Prison. Jin releases Ryder's infected wife, Emily White, in order to force Ryder to kill her. In the process Ryder is bitten by Emily and is forced to waste the only sample of the zombie antidote on himself. However, instead of curing the infection, the antidote mutates Ryder into a huge, unique Infected. Infected White behaves similarly to a normal Infected, but has an enormous amount of hit points, deals twice as much damage per attack, and cannot be stunned or knocked down. He attacks by rushing at the player and rapidly pounding on them with his fists. Additionally, regular Infected will spawn periodically throughout the battle and attack the player alongside Infected White. Appearance Infected White stands over 8 feet tall, making him the largest enemy in the game, and shows enormous muscle growth all over his body. His left arm in particular has grown disproportionally large and serves as a weak spot, taking as much additional damage as a head shot would. Tips * Save the propane tanks encountered on the roof for this fight, as they are very effective against the mutated behemoth, although you will have to time your shots just right, as he moves extremely fast and can easily move away from a tank before you have a chance to shoot it. * A combination of Meat Bait and Grenades/Deo-Bombs can defeat White very easily. Simply throw the Meat Bait somewhere and spam Grenades/Deo-Bombs near him. As long as you are far enough away from the blast, this can take down White very quickly and with a minimum of personal damage. * Use any guns you have; it's better to stay away from him and maintain your distance rather than get up close to melee. If you don't have any guns, use your strongest melee weapon. When his health is beginning to lower, attempt to throw your weapons at him. * Not only does Infected White do very high damage, he attacks unexpectedly, so be sure to dodge his attacks or you will be killed often. * If your Rage tree is sufficiently levelled, with the final perk being unlocked, it's possible to kill White rather quickly. This strategy also makes it incredibly easy to get a maximum 4x experience boost, meaning that killing White in a high-tier Rage will net an obscene amount of experience points. As Xian or Sam B, it's recommended to kite around White while pummelling him with Rage. You're likely to avoid damage and kill him easily if you strafe continuously, especially with the speed boost Xian can obtain in her Rage tree. * If you have a weapon with the Deathstalker Mod or a Detox Rifle, it's going to be a great deal easier, as it will deal a high amount of damage to him. Following up the poison crit with a Fire-modded weapon usually will burn him to death even at full health. * If you have the Mindblowing Military Knife, you can kill White in one hit. * If you're using a Deathstalker Zed's Demise or better yet a Deathstalker Eviscerator, it will be very devastating against Infected White. * If you get a head shot with the Homerun Baseball Bat, you can kill him in one hit by slamming him against the control tower. * Using the back jump a few times while he attacks from a sprint will almost always ensure you dodge the attack, afterwards he will roar, use this time to hit him with a melee weapon or get a few headshots off with your gun. Be aware of Infected in the area, as they come on the roof. Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Enemies Category:Articles without images